


Driving Lesson

by ml101



Series: Hope Is Worth Fighting For [4]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen, Rumbelle is Hope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 13:40:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6857287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ml101/pseuds/ml101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Belle’s plan to learn how to drive gets into some trouble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Driving Lesson

**Author's Note:**

> Part of my “Hope Is Worth Fighting For” series for @rumbelleishope on tumblr.

“Maybe we can just keep this to ourselves,” whispered Neal as they entered the Victorian. His soon to be step-mother glared daggers at him as Neal raised his arms in surrender. “What? Come on, what he doesn’t know won’t hurt him.”

“Neal, he’d have to blind not notice,” said Emma as she closed the door behind her.

“What don’t I know that won’t hurt me?” asked Rumple as the trio all turned to the kitchen to see Rumple and Henry already there, preparing dinner.

“We decided to cook!” announced Henry with a sly smile as he and his grandfather heard the conversation as soon as they entered the house. 

With Henry’s persistence, a family dinner was to be hosted every other week by one of his family members. This week had been the Gold’s again. 

Rumple was by the stove, wearing an apron, sleeves rolled up to his elbows without his tie and jacket. Henry was leaning on the counter with some bowls and other ingredients, also having his sleeves rolled up as to not dirty them.

“Why don’t we call your other grandparents and mother,” offered Emma as she flashed Neal and Belle a mischievous smile. “Get out of the fireworks.”

Henry turned to his father and step grandmother with a confused smile before following his mother to the living room.

“Oh and Gold,” said Emma turning back to the kitchen. “I’d expect to hear an earful from Regina tonight.”

Rumple raised an eyebrow as the two disappeared in the hall. He then shifted his attention to his son and True Love. “Dare I ask what happened?”

Belle bowed her head in obvious embarrassment and Neal turned to look at her before flashing his father a very sheepish smile.

“I’m pretty sure Michael Tillman can fix it right up,” offered Neal and Rumple’s confusion turned to worry, turning his head from Neal to Belle, who still wouldn’t meet his gaze.

Realization dawning on him, Rumple turned the stove to a lower heat and went outside, his son and wife following him.

Rumple could only stare at the rather big dent and scratch on one side of his car.

“To be fair it was Regina’s fence that is at fault,” offered Neal as his father turned to glare at him but Neal silently pointed to Belle and another realization dawned on him.

“Belle, sweetheart…” began Rumple as he walked over to his wife and hugged her around the middle. “Did you ask Neal to teach you how to drive?”

The small nod of her head had Rumple hugging her closer and placing her head on his shoulder. “Oh sweetheart, it’s ok it’s just a car.”

“Tell that to Regina,” came the squeak of a reply from his wife and Rumple turned to Neal.

“Let’s just say the Evil Queen wasn’t as forgiving as you are about your car with regards to her property,” came the reply from Emma who stood by the door of the Victorian.

“Hey if she forgave me from almost running through the entire town,” began Henry with a smile. “She’ll forgive Belle from thrashing our fence.”

“And garden,” came another squeak and Rumple had to raise an eyebrow at Neal who was running the back of his head.

“Pongo ran across the street and instead of breaking,” began Neal but with the small sob from the woman in his father’s arms, he stopped. Rumple already understanding what happened.

Rumple snapped his fingers and the car was back to normal, no sign whatsoever that it had been dented.

“Woah,” came the chorus from his son and grandson and Belle, curious as always lifted her head up from Rumple’s shoulder to see the car good as new.

“Amazing and all that,” they all turned to see a very annoyed Regina with an amused Robin and Roland beside her. “But you should also drop by my house and do the same with my thrashed property.”

“I think what she means to say is,” began Robin with a smile. “Please help us fix our home.”

“No I’m saying fix what your wife did to my house, Gold.”

Rumple made to reply but Belle buried her head once again on his shoulder. Rumple only glared right back at Regina. “You could always do it yourself, Regina.”

“If Robin decides to thrash your own house, you’d be asking me to fix it and you know that’s true,” came the reply and Emma had to hide her smirk as the two got at each other’s throats again.

“Fine, I’ll go after I’ve finished dinner,” came the answer as they all headed back inside.

“You could just snap your fingers now,” fired back Regina.

“Always have to get things your way, don’t you Your Majesty.”

“You can and you’re just delaying to spite me.”

Neal and Emma turned to each other, both expressions the same. They were in for another eventful dinner.

* * *

Belle finished cleaning up as she heard Rumple’s car park back in its usual spot. She bit her lip and waited for her husband to enter the house. Even when she could feel him already standing by her, she couldn’t meet his gaze.

Then Rumple placed a piece of paper right in front of her eyes, it showed a picture of a smaller car that looked to be new. Curious, she looked to meet her husband’s gaze.

“Neal suggested it,” offered Rumple, flashing Belle a smile. “If you really wanted to learn how to drive, you could have asked me sweetheart.”

Belle’s face turned red and before she could bow her head down again, Rumple lifted her chin to meet his gaze. “The Cadillac is a bit too big for a driving lesson, so Neal suggested we could look for something smaller. Besides, learning to drive a car would be better if you learn using the car you’ll be using all together.”

Belle’s eyes widened. “Rumple, you’re not seriously suggesting what I think you--”

“Let’s just say I’ve missed 28 years of your birthday during the curse,” shrugged Rumple with a smile. “Besides, Regina wouldn’t complain about you driving a small car that I’m pretty sure won’t be able to do damage as much as my cadillac or her own car.”

Belle finally saw the upside of her little accident earlier that day and wrapped her arms around her husband. “Just next time, ask me and not a previous thief to teach you how to drive. Bae’s driving is basically the same as a getaway driver from a heist.”

Belle’s laughed came at the same time as an annoyed voice from the second floor shouted, “I heard that!”

**Author's Note:**

> “Hope Is Worth Fighting For” is a series of fluffy, sweet one-shots that I will continue either with some random idea or prompts from anyone. Feel free to do so!


End file.
